implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Pembrokeshire Republic (1962: The Apocalypse)
'Stats' The Pembroke Republic is a democratic UK survivor and Irish client state nation based in Pembrokeshire. 'History' 'Doomsday' Also see- WP Targets in the UK and Ireland. It is known that no atomic devices had hit the territory in the Soviet attack. 'After Doomsday' The County tried to maintain an independent and self-sufficient way of life, but with only managed to just hold on at best of times as the nuclear winter and summer took hold. A severe famine and an urban cholera outbreak hit region, killing many people during 1963, 1965 and late 1966. The authorities met in the wake of the disasters to come up with a plan. The manager of Milford Haven dock, John Andrew Green was elected by the surviving local leaders to be president until further notice in 1965. After much debate, the remnants of Cardigan BC joined Pembrokeshire a week later and the west of Teifiside RDC was reintegrated with the town of Cardiganshire over the following year. 'First Contact' First contact was made with two Irish fishing vessels on June the 8th 1968 and in officialness in 1969. The Welsh SSR made contact in 1977. Cornwall and Wessex made their first contacts in 1978. Relations with were good, except with the Welsh SSR, which led to the singeing of an Irish-Pembroke defence pact. 60 Irish troopers would also guard Milford Haven Port from outside aggression in 1977. '1966-1976' A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit the north of Pembrokeshire that killed 6 people during 1975 and 1976. The Irish offered the nation protectorate-ship and aid in 1976 in the face of the Welsh SSR's expansionist policy. Pembrokeshire would fight the Welsh SSR at the 1977 battle of Haverfordwest. The Irish aid would significantly improve the situation trough out the 1970’s. 'The Cardiganshire/Merionethshire exploration' Both Irish and Pembroke explorers went to the villages in the remains of Aberaeron, Lampiter, New Quay, Aberystwyth, Aberaeron in 1976, but they were only minor farming communities and would quickly fall to the Welsh SSR. The slightly bigger Commune of Tywyn would hold out, but only just, and mostly due to it's remote location than anything else! '1979-1989' Due to its surviving ports, Ireland quickly the country it’s mane aid channel in to the former UK, soon sup-parsing that entering via Mostyn, Preston and Penzance. The Irish aid would significantly improve the situation trough out the 1980’s. Mercia and Gloucester Town would also befit from it to. '1990-2000' After hearing about what had recently happened in Sussex and West Wiltshire, President Green called for elections in mid-1995 and they were held in the summer of the following year. The prolific south Pembrokeshire criminal and murdurer, John Whiliham Cooper, was shot dead in a confrunation with a possy of local farmers on July 1st, 1999, after a 15 year life of crime. 'The 2007 treaty of Rhyl' In the 2007 treaty of Rhyl, the Welsh SSR/PRUK/Pembrokeshire borders were re-drawn as follows- # Monmouth BC, Monmouth RDC, Chepstow RDC, Chepstow MDC, Aberystwyth UDC, Aberystwyth RDC, and Tregarnon RDC Hey-on-Wye town and Radnorshire joined the PRUK. #Lampiter BC, Aberaeron UDC and Aberaeron RDC join Pembrokeshire. #The rest of Monmouthshire joins the Welsh SSR. # New Quay MDC joins Ireland. *New Quay joined Ireland after a 75% yes vote in a 1999 referendum on the issue, held under EA supervision. 'Present day' The growth of trade in the 1990's with Ireland and Wessex helped boost the economy and so living standards began to rise sharply in Pembrokeshire. Milford Haven dock and Pembroke dock was upgraded in between 1998 and 2004. They are now a major port in the former UK and a key link with Ireland. The nation appears to be a 'tiger economy' and 1,500 people have moved in from the Welsh SSR (now part of the PRUK) and another 500 from Ireland. 'Economy' Like most other post-Doomsday European nations, especially British ones, the economy is poor and suffers from labour shortages. Most of the economy is weighted towards agricultural production though there is some industrial aspects to the economy around the major towns and cities, but it is nowhere near the capability of nations like Southern England or the Republic of Durhamshire. The former oil refinery at Milford Haven became party operational in 2010, with Irish and Lower Saxon help. The Irish Pound, Ayrshire Dollar and Wessex Pound replaced barter in overseas trade during 1999 and the Irish Pound became the national currency. 'Military' The armed forces discontinued the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols in 1989. The army is a volunteer force of 2,500. 'Vehicles' # 3 x AEC Matador 4 x 4 medium artillery tractors # 3 x Humber armoured cars # 2 x Ferret armoured car 'Weapons' #Colt 45 pistol #Canon de 75 modèle 1912 Schneider #The 7.7 cm Feldkanone 96 neuer Art (7.7 cm FK 96 n.A.) #Ordnance QF 25 pounder #BL 4.5 inch Medium Field Gun #Stokes mortar #Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolver #The Rifle, Anti-Tank, .55in, Boys commonly known as the "Boys Anti-tank Rifle" (or incorrectly "Boyes", nicknamed the "elephant gun") #Austen sub-machine gun #Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) 'Air force' The air force has 1 light aircraft and a 2 light helicopters. 'Navy' They have 2 oil driven patrol boats. 'Battles' The 1977 battle of Haverfordwest was the biggest in a short series of battles with the Irish client state of Pembrokeshire. The failure to capture of Haverfordwest (Welsh: Hwlffordd) ensured the nation's independence from the Welsh SSR. 'Government and politics' All elections are held simultaneously, every 5 years. It is open to anyone over the age of 15 and uses the single transferable vote system (STV), except for the presidency, which uses first past the post (FPTP) system. President Graham Lee Prentice and Prime Minister David Ian Roswarski both belong to the Pembroke Today party. Party Alignment #Plaid Cymru- Centre left, Welsh Nationalist. #Pembroke Today- Centre left, localist. #Labour- Centre left. #Greens- Centre to centre left, Liberalist. #Conservatives- Right wing. #Liberals- Centre to centre left, Liberalist. #Christian Democrats- Centre right. #Social Democratic Union- Centre left. 'National government' The country is split in to 12 borough councils and a 25 member parlement called the 'Senedd'. Local government #Plaid Cymru- 2 councils #Pembroke Today- 4 councils #Labour- 1 council #Greens- 0 #Conservatives- 3 council #Christian Democrats- 0 #Liberals- 2 councils Social Democratic Union- 0. 2011 presidential Election #Plaid Cymru- 1% #Pembroke Today- 64.5% #Labour- 22% #Greens- 10% #Conservatives- 1% #Christian Democrats- 1% #Liberals- 0.25% #Social Democratic Union- 0.25% '2011 Parliamentary Election' #Plaid Cymru- 1 MPs #Pembroke Today- 6 MPs #Labour- 6 MPs #Greens- 1 MP #Conservatives- 5 MPs #Christian Democrats- 1 MP #Liberals- 4 MPs #Social Democratic Union- 1 MP 'Health care' Lung and thyroid cancers are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1975. 'Transport' Travel is mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are few motor vehicles, but inports from Ireland are growing. Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethmoid hematoma. There are 5 steam trains and 5 diesel driven British Rail Class 08 shunter locos. 'The 2010 census' It was revealed that 80% of the population was bi-lingual in English and Welsh. 'The arts' Sculpture, painting and singing by Welsh male voice quires are all major art forms in the republic. 'Sport' The nation has 2 rugby clubs, 2 football clubs and there is a national crickit team. 'Media' There are five local newspapers based in Pembrokeshire. The most widely read is the Western Telegraph. Irish, Welsh S.S.R. and Wessex national newspapers are also available. A local radio station opened in Milford Haven in 2009. 'Death penalty' It has never had, used, condoned or wanted one. They regard capital punishment as evil. 'Water sources' The network of rivers and canals provide the nation with most of its water supply. Many of the sand-bed and the full grade water perifaction works in Monmouth were upgraded by the PRUK in 2005. Category:Wales Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:United Kingdom Category:Cold War Category:The arts